jojofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Stands
General Stand Rules * A Stand protects its user, like a guardian. The name comes from "standing by" the user, sometimes using their powers without direct orders in order to protect the user, and by extension, themselves. * A person can only have one Stand, though that Stand can go through metamorphosis to evolve (Echoes, for example). * As a Stand is part of the user, damage is reflected between the two. In most circumstances, if the Stand's leg is sliced off, the user will lose their leg as well. Some Stands, such as The Fool, and the armor of Silver Chariot, are immune to this effect. * Stands can only be seen by Stand users. There are exceptions, but only with Stands that are bound to physical objects (for example, Strength and Yellow Temperance). * The further the Stand is from its user, the weaker the Stand becomes, with most only being capable of acting within three meters. Some exceptions are Hierophant Green and Highway Star. * Stands are usually bound to the user's body, but exceptions are abound, such as Wheel of Fortune being bound to a car, and The Fool being bound to sand. * Most Stands have no personal goals, serving their master without question. Stands who don't have users will generally go wild, such as Notorious B.I.G. and Anubis. Some Stands show personality, speaking to others besides their master, but most still serve their master without question, The only shown exceptions were Surface, Whitesnake, who was shown to question his Master's motives, though it never spoke out, and Cheap Trick, whose motives are wholly selfish. An exception to this rule can be Silver Chariot Requiem. At the end of Part V: Vento Aureo when he goes wild, he was chasing an objetive on his own: turning all the living things in the world into new life forms. * The first Stands in the JoJo Universe are named after the Major Arcana of the Tarot and Egyptian Gods. From Part IV onwards, stands were named after musical bands, albums, and songs. In part VI, many stand users are named after fashion labels. *In Part VII: Steel Ball Run, the Stands have changed a bit. Now the Stands looked less human and some of them have consciousness and can actually talk to their owners (eg.Poco Loco's unnamed stand ) . Also, instead of the Stands fighting themselves, it is the user that does the attacking instead, and the Stand does not appear in battle at all,(they usually only appear once when they evolved. eg. Tusk). Stand Types See Stand Types Also see Special Stand Protagonist *Jotaro Kujo - Star Platinum *Mohammed Abdul - Magician's Red *Joseph Joestar - Hermit Purple *Noriaki Kakyoin - Hierophant Green *Jean Pierre Polnareff - Silver Chariot *Iggy - The Fool *Josuke Higashikata - Crazy Diamond *Koichi Hirose - Echoes *Okuyasu Nijimura - The Hand *Rohan Kishibe- Heaven's Door *Giorno Giovanna - Golden Experience/Gold Experience Requiem *Blono Buccellati - Sticky Fingers *Narancia Ghirga - Aerosmith *Guido Mista - Sex Pistols *Leone Abbachio - Moody Blues *Trish Una - Spice Girl *Pannacotta Fugo - Purple Haze *Jolyne Kujo - Stone Free *Emporio Alnino - Burning Down the House *Hermes Costello- Kiss *F.F.- Foo Fighters *Weather Report - Weather Report *Narciso Anasui - Diver Down *Johnny Joestar - Tusk *Gyro Zeppeli - Scan/Ball Breaker Antagonists One thing that almost every main villain stand has in common is that it's powers are time based (The World: Stopping time, Another One Bites the Dust: resetting time, King Crimson: Skipping time, Made in Heaven: speeding up time, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap: visit alternate times.) *Dio Brando - The World *Yoshikage Kira - Killer Queen/Sheer Heart Attack/Another One Bites the Dust *Diavolo - King Crimson *Enrico Pucci - Whitesnake *Enrico Pucci/Dio Brando - C-Moon *Enrico Pucci/Dio Brando - Stairway to Heaven (Made in Heaven) *Funny Valentine - Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap Others Part III The first few Stands introduced are named after the Major Arcana of the Tarot (early on, also modified by a color or metal name). Rider-Waite-Smith numbering is used (the Justice card visual manifestation features the number eleven). *See Unnamed Stands - Holly Kujo *Tower of Gray - Gray Fly - Number 16 *Dark Blue Moon - Captain Tennille Imposter - Number 18 *Strength - Forever - Number 8 *Ebony Devil - Devo the Cursed - Number 15 *Yellow Temperance - Rubber Soul - Number 14 *The Hanged Man - J. Geil - Number 12 *The Emperor - Hol Horse - Number 4 *The Empress - Nena - Number 3 *Wheel of Fortune - ZZ - Number 10 *Justice - Enya Geil - Number 11 *The Lovers - Steely Dan - Number 6 *The Sun - Arabia Fats - Number 19 *Death 13 - Mannish Boy - Number 13 *Judgment - Cameo - Number 20 *The High Priestess - Midler - Number 2 *Geb - N'Dour *Khnum - Oingo *Thoth - Boingo *Anubis - Caravan Serai/Chaka/Khan *Bast - Mariah *Sethan - Alessi *Osiris - Daniel J. D'Arby *Horus - Pet Shop *Atum - Terence T. D'Arby *Tenor Sax - Kenny G *Cream - Vanilla Ice Part IV In Part IV we learn more about the origin of Stands, which involves the Bow and Arrow. *Aqua Necklace - Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri *Bad Company - Keicho Nijimura *Red Hot Chili Pepper - Akira Otoishi *The Lock - Tamami Kobayashi *Surface - Toshikazu Hazamada *Love Deluxe - Yukako Yamagishi *Pearl Jam - Antonio Trussardi *Achtung Baby - Shizuka Joestar *Ratt - Bug Eat and unnamed rat *Harvest - Shigekiyo Yangu *Cinderella - Aya Tsuji *Atom Heart Father - Yoshihiro Kira *Boy II Man - Ken Ooyanagi *Earth, Wind, and Fire - Mikitaka Hazekura *Highway Star - Yuuya Fungami *Stray Cat - Gatta *Superfly - Toyohiro Kanedaichi *Enigma - Terunosuke Miyamoto *Cheap Trick - Masazo Kinoto Part V All large member of the cast are name after Italian words from Prosciutto meaning ham and Illuso meaning hard to catch. *Black Sabbath - Polpo *Soft Machine - Mario Zucchero *Kraftwerk - Sale *Little Feat - Formaggio *Man in the Mirror - Illuso *Mister President - Coco Jumbo *Beach Boy - Pesci *The Grateful Dead - Prosciutto *Baby Face - Melone *White Album - Ghiaccio *Clash - Squalo *Talking Head - Tizziano *Notorious B.I.G. - Carne *Metallica - Risotto Nero *Green Day - Cioccolatta *Oasis - Secco *Rolling Stone - Scolippi Part VI In part VI, the Stand Disc are introduced, bringing powers to anybody compatible with a Stand and making posible to obtain a second stand in a particular case. *Goo Goo Dolls - Guess *Manhattan Transfer - Jongalli A *Highway to Hell - Xander McQueen *Marilyn Manson - Mirashon *Jumpin' Jack Flash - Lang Wrangler *Limp Bizkit - Sports Max *Survivor - Guccio *Planet Waves - Viviano Westwood *Dragon's Dream - Kenzo *Yoyoma - D & G *Green Baby's Stand *Jail House Rock - Miu Miu *Bohemian Rhapsody - Ungaro *Sky High - Rykiel *Underworld - Donatello Versace Part VII In an alternate universe, a Stand only can be developed when somebody is affected by Devil's Palm influence or made contact with a Corpse Parts. *In a Silent Way - Sandman *Oh! Lonesome Me - Mountain Tim *See ''Unnamed Stands'' - Oyecomova *See ''Unnamed Stands'' - Boomboom Family *Scary Monsters - Dr. Ferdinand *Scary Monster - Diego Brando *Wired - Pork Pie Hat Kid *Cream Starter - Hot Pants *Mandom - Ringo Roadagain *Catch the Rainbow - Blackmore *Sugar Mountain *Tattoo You! - 11 nameless men *Tubular Bells - Mike O. *20th Century Boy - Magenta Magenta *Civil War - Axl Ro *See ''Unnamed Stands ''- Poco Loco *Chocolate Disco - Disco *Lucy's Stand - Lucy Steel *The World (For Second Time) Category:Concepts